Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Brackenheart (W) - For Approval hurhur and here's brackenheart o3o...deputy of nightclan...eh...comments? criticizm? :Dpebble2pineow 15:08, May 4, 2010 (UTC) This is lovely! :D Make the ear-pink a bit smaller [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 17:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC) There is a black pixel on the outside of the eye that shouldn't be there.--Nightshine{ 23:38, May 4, 2010 (UTC) reuploadedpebble2pineow 00:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) There is some missing line art on the eye--Nightshine{ 00:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC) reuploadedpebble2pineow 00:20, May 12, 2010 (UTC) The line art near the ear is a little messed up, the line art is blurred near the tail and I changed the eyes to what you might want them to look like.--Nightshine{ 02:04, May 14, 2010 (UTC) can i withdraw thispebble2pineow 04:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure? I can take over if you'd like--Nightshine{ 04:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed a few things--Nightshine{ 03:45, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Awsome :) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 21:43, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hazelnose (W) - For Approval Omg.....why doesn't GIMP blur...curse it's owner......anyways I tried a new shading affect. I smudged everything, to see if it looks better. But, that's your opinon. Construments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 20:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Darken the whole thing. I forgot to post on her article that she is dark gray. Sorry! Darken the highlight, ear pink and shading. Also lengthen the pupils. Make her nose gray.--Nightshine{ 21:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Her article says she has hazel eyes, this has orange. Hazel is like a golden green [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Color in the nose, make the fur lighter around her nose, and her eyes are still orange. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) The nose is colored in, Nightshine said to make it gray so I did. Reploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 12:00, May 7, 2010 (UTC) The eyes still aren't excatly the right color. Here, this cat has hazel eyes - http://www.pictures-of-cats.org/images/nebelung-cat.jpg [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 20:16, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Use this colour. Darken the whole thing some more and define the ear pink--Nightshine{ 02:18, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink smaller, darken the haunch highlight and darken the nose colour--Nightshine{ 00:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 01:44, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Darken the highlights a lot and darken the shading--Nightshine{ 01:20, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 11:46, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Here's an idea, get rid of the highlights. It might look better. Right now they look way too bright--Nightshine{ 03:25, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Dawnbreeze (W) - For Approval She's my third torite, and I'm proud of her. :D How is she? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Icestorm, you should be proud of her! :D Darken the ear pink some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:42, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 20:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe add another ginger patch to the arms and darken the ear pink more--Nightshine{ 07:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you draw me a diagram where I should put the ginger patch? I don't really know where the shoulder is. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 16:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ginger patches on the yellow and a black patch on the gray--Nightshine{ 05:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Blur those new patches a bit more--Nightshine{ 00:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 01:41, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Blur the black patch into the ginger--Nightshine{ 01:19, May 15, 2010 (UTC)] What do you mean? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) The patch of black near the foot isn't blurred into the ginger bit. That makes it look strange--Nightshine{ 04:28, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Fuzzypaw (A) - For Approval I'm not so proud of him...Cmments? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 20:46, May 7, 2010 (UTC) He is too golden. Make him browner--Nightshine{ 23:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 23:30, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I think you should re-do him. He is supposed to be light brown. This is dark golden brown--Nightshine{ 23:47, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Could to give me the colour you want to me? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 23:52, May 8, 2010 (UTC) That is the base colour--Nightshine{ 05:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Um, I tried too make it like that colour. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) It's still too dark--Nightshine{ 01:19, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:52, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you think you could make it look more like his warrior image?--Nightshine{ 04:31, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Icestorm (W) - For Approval Here she is! I tried to make her as good as possible. Construments, please. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 21:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) She's good, but she doesn't seem to fit her description. On her article, it says that she is a white she-cat with a silver chest and silver paws. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:23, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Huh...what should I do to her? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 16:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, this is pale gray with darker paw and chest; not white with silver paws and chest. So either redo her; or brighten the gray on her pelt until it's white [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:01, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 23:33, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Darken the silver and ear pink--Nightshine{ 05:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink and lighten the white--Nightshine{ 01:18, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading and darken the ear pink--Nightshine{ 00:42, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Lightbreeze (W) - For Approval ' 'Lightbreeze☀' 23:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC)' Blur the ear pink more and make the stripes a thinner. Add more stripes to the side of her face--Nightshine{ 03:27, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Blurred earpink and added stripes to face. I didn't make the stripes thinner because I imagined her with thick stripes like that.[[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 23:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC) But they look way to thick; at least thin them out a little bit [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) How do I do it without starting over?[[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 02:15, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Blur them in a certain way--Nightshine{ 05:51, May 24, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean a certain way?[[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 01:22, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I mean blur the stripes inwards so it thins out. Or you can re-do it, if it isn't too much trouble.--Nightshine{ 01:36, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Darkfang (W)- For Approval I am really proud of him![[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 03:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Looks awesome! Blur the ear pink and darken the shading--Nightshine{ 04:08, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Ferret-tail (Q) For Approval I wasn't sure about her eye color, but amber seemed appropriate. (Echo, correct me if I'm wrong) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 18:24, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! Darken the haunch, back and face shading some more--Nightshine{ 23:58, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! I darkened the face, haunch, and back shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:15, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Brown eye color is correct! Brookpaw 00:39, May 24, 2010 (UTC) CBA?--Nightshine{ 05:09, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Sagetail (Q) - For Approval My first queen! comments?--Nightshine{ 06:22, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Very nice! Add a small highlight to the belly [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:16, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded added highlight to belly. I also changed the ear pink position--Nightshine{ 05:41, May 24, 2010 (UTC)' Leader Blanks - For Approval Yup-dee-doo--Nightshine'{' 04:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I '''LOVE' it! All I see is make the nose a little rounder. It looks kind of heart shaped. Bravo![[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 05:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) They look too stout. I think the leader blanks should be sitting up straight and tall :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed the nose and arm position. How are they now?--Nightshine{ 06:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I'am horrible at drawing on the computer :P That's how the face should look I think. And yes, I know the body posture doesn't match it at all; but like I said, I can't really draw on the computer. And I made that diagram on pixlr, which wouldn't really let me draw the red lines in the places I needed to on the body. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded how are they now? I really like the fur on the long haired ones :]--Nightshine{ 03:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) The back looks a little bit too square. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 23:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) That's not excatly what I meant. They still don't look like the diagram; their heads should be turned to this side ----> more; not facing us [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I hope it worked this time--Nightshine{ 05:09, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Pebble(A) -for approval i was trying to make her seem as dirty as possible :P so here she is...constructments?pebble2pineow 14:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I love it! Just make the stripe at the bridge of the nose darker so it matches the other stripes.[[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 17:27, May 23, 2010 (UTC) She isn't an apprentice.--Nightshine{ 00:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) She joined MC as an apprentice.[[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 02:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, who is her mentor? On the image, I can't see the arm line art--Nightshine{ 02:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) This is absolutely gorgeous :D Make the ear pink more reddish, and there is a white pixel on the tuft of fur on her head [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 02:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Gorsepelt (W) - For Approval It's finally up!--Nightshine{ 04:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ahh the annoying Gorsepelt. As for the image, it's wonderful! All i see is that the nose color doesn't match very well. Brookpaw 00:57, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Heatherfall(W) - For Approval Comments?--Nightshine{ 23:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC)